Wonderful Rush
Wonderful Rush 'is μ’s fifth album as well as their fifth single. It was released on September 5, 2012. The song is also included in ''μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection, on both a CD and Blu-ray disc. Track Listing '''Regular Edition 'CD/Blu-Ray' #Wonderful Rush #Oh, Love&Peace #Wonderful Rush (off-vocal) #Oh, Love&Peace (off-vocal) Videos Single = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Dan Dan kokoro Dan Dan atsuku Yume ippai kanaete miseru Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru Mirai wo shikkari mite! (Hi, hi, susume! Madamada Let's go!! Hi, hi, susume! Hora hora! Let's go!!) Daijina koto wa nanda kke? Chiisana doryoku ga asu wo tsukuru nda Ima wo aishite butsukarou! Sonna ikioi de zutto isshoukenmeina nda yotte (Isshoukenmeina nda yo zutto!) Motto chikaku de katariaitai na Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka (Hate made) hashireba ii sa (genkai shiranai All right?) Korekara no Wonderful Rush Minna shiawase ni naru tame Atarashii sekai sagashi ni ikouyo Mayottara Wonderful Rush Boku wa kagayaki wo shinjite haruka tohku no nijidakedo...sou, kitto tsukande! (Hi!!) Dan Dan Kokoro Dan Dan atsuku Yume ippai kanaete miseru Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru (Hi hi, susume! Madamada Let's go!! Hi hi, susumuyo!) Mirai wo tsukamaete! Jinsei kibun de joukasayuu unmei toki ni kyū tenkai Saitei! Saikou! Saidai! Saishin! Let's go! Tohku ni Super jump!! Nandedarou ne fushigida yo Tanoshii to kanjiru kono toki wa Shunkan no you de eien no youda ne Issho ni tobou Dan Da Dan Dan! Daijida yo (na nda kke?) Chiisana doryoku (soudatta!) Ima ga sukide (aina nda?) Butsukaru nda (souna nda!) Ikioi yoku ne (daitan ni?) Isshoukenmei (soudatta!) Ikioi tsukete (daitan ni?) Isshoukenmeida! Motto kimochi o wakari aitakute Tonari ni iru kimi itsu demo issho ni (Irukara) issho ga ii ne (shinpaiiranai All right?) Hajimari no Wonderful Stage Minna tsugi no basho tatsu nda Meguri au kisetsu shinsenna keshiki Mune hazumu Wonderful Stage Boku ga mezasu no wa kireina haruka tohku no nijidakara...saa, shuppatsuda yo! Wonderful... Wao! Dou shiyou ka? Dreams Come True Touzen Let's go! Three, two, one, ZERO!! Hi, hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder madamada Let's go!! Hi, hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder Wonderful Rush Motto chikaku de katariaitai na Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka (Hate made) hashireba ii sa (genkai sore nani? No thank you, OK!) Oh yeah (shinpaiiranai All right!!) Korekara no Wonderful Rush Minna shiawase ni naru tame Atarashī sekai sagashi ni ikōyo Mayottara Wonderful Rush Boku wa kagayaki wo shinjite haruka tohku no nijidakedo itsuka te ni suru Wonderful Stage Minna tsugi no basho tatsu nda Meguri au kisetsu shinsenna keshiki Mune hazumu Wonderful Stage Boku ga mezasu no wa kireina haruka tohku no nijidakara...saa, shuppatsuda yo! Dan Dan Kokoro Dan Dan atsuku Yume ippai kanaete miseru Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru Mirai wo shikkari mite! |-| Kanji= Dan Dan ココロ Dan Dan アツク 夢いっぱい叶えてみせる Dan Dan ススム Dan Dan ハジケル 未来をしっかり見て! (Hi, hi,ススメ!まだまだLet's go!! Hi, hi,ススメ!ほらほらLet's go!!) 大事なことはなんだっけ? ちいさな努力が明日(あす)を作るんだ いまを愛してぶつかろう! そんな勢いでずっと一生懸命なんだよって (一生懸命なんだよずっと!) もっと近くで語りあいたいな 頷いた君とどこまで走ろうか (果てまで) 走ればいいさ (限界しらない All right?) これからの Wonderful Rush みんな幸せになるため 新しい世界 探しに行こうよ 迷ったら Wonderful Rush 僕は輝きを信じて 遥か遠くの虹だけど…そう、きっとつかんで!(Hi!!) Dan Dan ココロ Dan Dan アツク 夢いっぱい叶えてみせる Dan Dan ススム Dan Dan ハジケル (Hi, hi,ススメ!まだまだLet's go!! Hi, hi,ススムヨ!) 未来をつかまえて! 人生気分で上下左右 運命ときに急展開 最低↓最高↑最大↑最新↑ Let's go! 遠くに Super jump!! なんでだろうね不思議だよ 楽しいと感じるこの時は 瞬間のようで永遠のようだね 一緒に跳ぼう Dan Da Dan Dan! 大事だよ (なんだっけ?) ちいさな努力 (そうだった!) いまが好きで (愛なんだ?) ぶつかるんだ (そうなんだ!) 勢いよくね (大胆に?) 一生懸命 (そうだった!) 勢いつけて (大胆に?) 一生懸命だ! もっと気持ちを分かりあいたくて 隣にいる君いつでもいっしょに (いるから) いっしょがいいね (心配いらない All right?) はじまりの Wonderful Stage みんな次の場所立つんだ めぐり逢う季節 新鮮な景色 胸はずむ Wonderful Stage 僕が目指すのはきれいな 遙か遠くの虹だから…さあ、出発だよ! Wonderful... Wao! どうしようか? Dreams Come True 当然 Let's go! Three, two, one, ZERO!! Hi, hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder まだまだ Let's go!! Hi, hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!! もっと近くで語りあいたいな 頷いた君とどこまで走ろうか (果てまで) 走ればいいさ (限界それなに? No thank you, OK!) Oh, yeah (心配いらない All right!!) これからの Wonderful Rush みんな幸せになるため 新しい世界 探しに行こうよ 迷ったら Wonderful Rush 僕は輝きを信じて 遙か遠くの虹だけどいつか手にする Wonderful Stage みんな次の場所立つんだ めぐり逢う季節 新鮮な景色 胸はずむ Wonderful Stage 僕が目指すのはきれいな 遙か遠くの虹だから…さあ、出発だよ! Dan Dan ココロ Dan Dan アツク 夢いっぱい叶えてみせる Dan Dan ススム Dan Dan ハジケル 未来をしっかり見て! |-| English= Growing spirits fly, Growing unsteady, It's bursting of dreams come true, Growing to push forward, Growing to burst right out, (Look firmly to the future! It's time to go, let's go! Look! Come with us, let's go!) Is it really that important? (Important) A small effort will make tomorrow into a new day, I would love to hit the road now! (road now!) It is hard if I'm in such... (A rush to get to where I'm going!) I want to talk more closely, How far would you run if I nodded from the beginning until the end? (There's no limits, alright?) After this Wonderful Rush everyone, We will become happy, I will search for a brand new world, If I'm lost a Wonderful Rush will see me, But I believe in light at the end of the rainbow, Surely I will catch it (Oooh... Hi!!) Growing spirits fly, Growing unsteady, It's bursting of dreams come true, Growing to push forward, Growing to burst right out It's time to go! Let's go! (Hi, hi! Push forward! Now!) Catch the future! Up, down, left, or right in the mood for life, Suddenly develops the fate, Smallest ↓ Greatest ↑ Best ↑ Latest ↑ Let's go! It's a far Super Jump! I wonder why it would be, At times like this it sometimes feels far, It seems like a moment of eternity, Let's jump together right now! It's important, Little effort, I like you now, We clashed now, Like a brick, It is hard, Arrive naturally, Do it's best! I want to talk more closely, Together at any time next to me, (Because we don't worry, all right?) Opening the Wonderful Stage everyone, I stand next to everyone, Season come, across to you, Showing a fresh new view, Give it on the Wonderful Stage generously, Because it is now time to start, I'm for the far-off beautiful rainbow... So now we set off! Wonderful... Whoa! Dreams Come True if you try! So, let's go! Three, two, one, ZERO!! Hi, hi, Super Jump! Oh, yeah, Super Jump! Life is wonder, Now it's time to go. Let's go!! Hi, hi, Super Jump! Oh, yeah, Super Jump! Life is wonder Wonderful Rush (Hi!) I want to talk more closely, How far would you run if I nodded from the beginning until the end? (There's a limit? No thank you! OK!) Don't worry, all right? After this Wonderful Rush, everyone, We will become happy, I will search for a brand new world, If I'm lost, Wonderful Rush will see me, But I believe in light at the end of the rainbow, And sometimes it's the Wonderful Stage, everyone, I stand next to everyone, Season come, across to you, Showing a fresh new view, Give it on the Wonderful Stage generously, (Hi, hi, push forward! It's time to go! Let's go!) Because it's time to start, (Hi, hi, push forward! Come with us! Let's go!) I aim for the far-off beautiful rainbow, So we set off! (Oooh... Hi!) Growing spirits fly, Growing unsteady, It's bursting of dreams come true, Growing to push forward, Growing to burst right out, Look firmly to the future! (Oooh... Hi!) Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Theme Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Single